A conventional switch assembly for a laptop computer 1 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 1a, and generally includes a switch 13 disposed on a top surface of the base 12 of the computer and projects from the top surface of the base 12. The switch 13 is located in such a way that when the lid 11 is pivoted toward the base 12, the switch 13 is pressed by the lid 11 so as to activate a pre-determined function such as the standby status or energy saving mode. Nevertheless, due to the exposed position on the top surface of the base 12, the switch 13 tends to be worn out or dust can be accumulated in the gap of the switch 13. This usually leads to malfunctions.
The present invention intends to provide a switch assembly for a laptop computer and the switch assembly improves the shortcomings of the conventional design.